The Time-Travelling Lions: Rewritten
by TheFourEyedWonder
Summary: Fem! Harry, Hermione, and Ron get sent back to the Marauder's Era due to Hermione's spell happy mouth. When they meet the Marauder's, Danielle dismisses Snape's bullied memory as false. Separated by Houses, Hermione, Ron, and Danielle are left deliberating whether or not to change things, or to let the past play out in the ... present. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey my lovelies it's been a while. I decided that the other version was seriously fast paced and it didn't feel like something I wanted to keep writing. I'm really sorry if you liked the other version, I really am, but I couldn't take myself seriously writing it like that. This will be going slower, it might seem way too slow to you. I'm sorry. I seem to rewrite everything I do, honestly. Nobody edits or reads these before I post them however, which poses quite a problem. **_

_**Anyways, I promised you guys in the Author's Note on the other one that I wouldn't post that until I finished typing this, which I have. So here it is. **_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story except maybe a very loose plot that at this point is very frustrating. All of the credit for the characters goes to the amazing Queen: J.K Rowling. **

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**The Time-Travelling Lions**

**Chapter One:**

**~THIRD PERSON POV~**

Danielle scowled at the book in front of her. "Nothing," she muttered. "Absolutely _nothing_!" she slammed the book shut with a glare.

Ron didn't look up as he said, "We didn't think we'd find anything in the first place."

Danielle turned her glare on him. "That doesn't need I didn't hope, Ronald."

Hermione sighed, looking over the edge of her book at both of them. "Danielle calm down, and Ron," Hermione sent him an exasperated look. "I'd hoped as well too, though the library is almost completely gone."

Danielle crossed her arms and leant back in her chair, tipping it onto two legs. "And the whole rest of the school, too."

Hermione frowned and closed her book, sliding it onto the table in front of her. "Maybe we could go check somewhere else?" it was half-hearted at best, since the Trio knew that going outside of Hogwarts would be signing their death warrants.

"It's not safe," Ron grumbled (it seemed like that was all he did these days).

"It's not safe here either, Ronald!" Hermione huffed, supporting the argument she didn't even really believe in anymore, and just wanting something to do other than defend the school borders and read books to find a spell that could help them.

Danielle shook her head, hair flying in her face, "But we know here."

"What do you mean? There isn't anything left to know." Hermione argued.

"We know what's left," Ron said, placing his book flat on the table.

"The fastest ways to where, the floors to avoid, what stairs actually work, the classrooms with supplies and traps; Hogwarts is the safest place for us right now. This is the safest it's been for us since Dumbledore died, Mya." Danielle added. "And the Death Eaters don't know the ruins like we do."

"We get by," a high voice cackled, causing the trio to stand up and spin around, wands in hand and pointed at the very large group of Death Eaters (it seemed like all of the ones who had gotten out of custody by feeling from the Battle of Hogwarts after Voldemort died).

There were maybe a dozen of the Death Eaters, and all of them were either laughing or sneering. Bellatrix and Greyback were in front, eyes alight in vicious glee. McNair, Nott Sr., Crabbe Sr., and Goyle Sr., were behind them, their wands pointing towards something behind them, where seven others stood. Greengrass Sr., Malfoy Sr., Nott Jr., Crabbe Jr., Goyle Jr., and Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange.

Greyback sneered at them, blood on his lips. "We lost a couple of our own, but it was worth it. We ran into the Gryffindor bitch and killed her very, very slowly."

Danielle, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a look. McGonagall was the only other person in the "castle".

"We aren't afraid of you," Hermione snapped, her grip on her wand increasing.

Lucius' expression turned into one of fake-concern. "Why ever not, Miss Granger? Are you feeling well?"

Ron glared at the blond, his expression twisting and darkening. He took a half-step closer to Hermione. "Don't even think about it, Malfoy." he spat.

Nott Jr. smirked, "Too late for that, Weasley; it's all Mudbloods like her are good for."

Danielle's eyes flashed dangerously, and the Death Eaters in the back shifted, remembering the feel of her fury. "I'm sorry, Nott, I didn't know we were talking about your whore Parkinson."

Nott Jr. snarled and made a move like he was going to curse her, but his eyes darted to Bellatrix and he just gave a cruel smirk and lowered his wand slightly.

"Enough talking," she shrieked, her eyes were wide and shining with malicious hatred. "Potter's mine," she hissed at the rest of them.

Danielle's grip on her wand increased as a body came into view, and she wished she could control her stomach.

**Warning: (Maybe) Gore Ahead. If you can't read/stomach it, **_**don't**__**read**_** until you see more bolded words right after this _one _pargrapgh. **

It was McGonagall. She was almost completely unrecognizable due to the horrors that the Death Eaters had inflicted upon her. Danielle's only hope was that they had killed the older woman before most of the terrors took place (the ravenette knew that death was usually not swift for those deeply ingrained in the Light side). The woman's throat was torn out – _that explains the blood on Greyback_, Danielle thought, sickened – and her right arm was barely holding on by a single half torn group of muscles. Her robes were sliced and only a small amount remained, showing off deep cuts in her stomach and remaining leg. Her left leg was completely gone, and blood dripped down from the stump to the floor. Her right eye was gorged out and the remaining left one was full of frozen pain.

**Hey, the gore is over. You're allowed to go back to the regularly scheduled normal writing.**

As it was, barely recognizable Transfiguration Professor or no, Hermione bit her lip and averted her gaze from the corpse, Ron growled and made a threatening move towards Greyback (he recognized the damage that the wolf had caused), and Danielle sucked in a breath and pointed her wand at Bellatrix singly.

The thirteen – an unlucky number – Death Eaters laughed at the faces of the three and sneered down at them with victorious "we've already won" looks plastered on their features.

Hermione's wand made a jerking movement, "Danielle get the Map," her voice was quiet and steady. Danielle stepped backwards, her wand still trained on the female Lestrange, and snatched up the Marauder's Map with the other (currently blank).

"Got it,"

The Death Eaters were watching in pitying amusement, a smirk curving Lucius' lips as he watched the proceedings. Nott Jr. had a look on his face like "they're going to die anyways; let's let them do this if only for our own amusement".

"Good," there was a tinge of smug pride in Hermione's voice, and it made Greyback pull back his upper lip and narrow his eyes. The other Death Eaters watched on in mocking concern. "Now, I have one last thing to say."

Greyback's fangs slid as he grinned in bloodthirsty anticipation, focused on Ron, ready to finish what he'd started at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Bellatrix cackled, her wand twitching as her eyes locked onto Danielle's.

Malfoy was sneering at Ron, and his eyes glinted as he fingered the snake head on the top of his cane (there was a poisoned knife hidden in there, and Mr. Weasley was dead because of it).

Nott Jr. was smirking at Hermione, licking his lips as his eyes darkened. (Deep disgust shone in Hermione's eyes as she glared back at him.)

Hermione took a deep breath, _"Tempus est retrorsum!"_

The smarter Death Eaters surged forwards in a desperate attempt to stop the three, Bellatrix and Malfoy at the lead. Greyback howled in rage as a golden light spun around the trio at an increasing speed, flying around and around and around them until they were blocked from sight completely.

In a matter of seconds, the three were gone.

**Oo-oO**

Danielle whirled around to look at Hermione. "What was that?" she cried.

Hermione looked a mixture of guilty and stubborn. "It was the only spell I could think of that would get us out."

The Marauder's Map crinkled in Danielle's hand as her fist curled around it. "A time spell? Where did it even send us?" Danielle's hand – the one without the wand in it – gestured to the area around them in a wide, circular motion.

"Ottery St. Catchpole," Ron answered for Hermione, "late at night."

Danielle's eyes automatically went to where the Burrow stood – it had been burnt down with Mrs. Weasley inside by the Death Eaters in a raid a month after her husband was killed – and the ravenette was surprised to see it standing.

The trio's eyes were drawn to three figures sneaking out of the house and over to Mr. Weasley's shed.

"I remember this," Ron mumbled, "it was the summer before Second Year."

The golden light wrapped around the trio again and suddenly they were standing by the Ford Angelina in the wooden, magically-expanded garage. Younger Ron was hissing something to the Twins with an almost furious expression on his face.

Danielle's eyes lingered on Fred. He looked young, carefree, untouched by war, and most importantly: alive. It had been a while since Danielle had seen Fred alive, and her heart ached at the reminder that he had died saving her life. The Killing Curse provided an instant death, free of charge.

"Listen," young Ron snapped, bringing Danielle back to the present. "I'll take all the blame if that's what you want. Stick to your end of the deal. Something's wrong at Danielle's house and I'm going to go get her out of there."

The Twins looked slightly awed and mildly shocked. (Danielle looked awed.)

The golden light spun its web around the three again.

They landed in a playground behind a school this time.

"I remember this," Hermione breathed.

Three kids were standing facing a wall and laughing. The teachers weren't paying attention and the other kids were too busy playing on the swings and the slides to care about the other kid who was cornered by the three likely bullies.

The Golden Trio was warped closer.

A younger Hermione was sitting with her back against the wall, a book in her hands (her knuckles were a pearly white against the natural brown of her hands.

"Know-it-All," one kid jeered.

"Beaver," another sneered.

"You're so lame," the last finished with a scoff and they all laughed.

"Why don't you put that unnatural brain of yours to use and do our homework, freak?" the kid tossed a workbook at her.

Danielle's eyes narrowed and Ron started forwards, only held back to Hermione, whose jaw was clenched.

The other two schoolyard bullies laughed and tossed their workbooks at her as well. "Do everyone a favor and shut your trap during class, loser. Even the teachers don't like you."

Young Hermione looked near tears as they walked away. Her chocolate brown eyes went down to the three workbooks and she started to cry, letting go of her book and burying her face in her hands as she shook against the wall.

Older Hermione looked vaguely uncomfortable as Danielle and Ron stared at her in horror. "I told you I was bullied as a kid," she tried to shrug off the look she was receiving from her boyfriend.

Danielle tried to respond but the light show started up again.

Ron and Hermione looked interested in what was about to happen.

Danielle looked distinctly uncomfortable/horrified as she realized what day it was and what the memory was about to show.

A smaller – though not much smaller, she hadn't really grown all her life – Danielle was sitting on a swing, slowly swinging back and forth as she watched the occasional person walk past with their dog or child. Younger Danielle's back was to the large group of boys behind her as they swaggered up, so she didn't see them. It didn't seem like she heard them either, since when Dudley yelled she tensed and her face went blank.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Younger Danielle didn't move.

Ron and Hermione were growing nervous.

"Hey freak!" Dudley yelled again. "We're talking to you!"

The young Danielle stayed absolutely still.

Dudley snapped. "Freak!" he roared and pushed Danielle off of the swing. "This is our park. No," he sneered, "freaks allowed."

Ron and Hermione sent the older Danielle worried glances.

Younger Danielle picked herself up and dusted herself off. She didn't say anything. She turned to walk out of the park but found herself blocked by Dudley and his gang. "Can I leave?"

Piers Polkiss smirked, "Not without your gift, Potter."

Young Danielle looked severely distrustful and doubtful. "Uh-huh," she said flatly.

Dudley grinned, slow and ugly. "You'd better believe it, freak."

Danielle took a step back, only to be grabbed by Johnny Jones.

Dudley swung his fist.

Young Danielle's head snapped to the side.

Hermione gasped in outrage and didn't bother restraining Ron since said redhead was frozen in place.

The golden light (slowly this time) wrapped around the three and deposited them in a room occupied by many others sitting around a table, with three very familiar people sitting at the middle of the table.

Danielle's hands were shaking. "Do you think the memories are done yet?" she asked Ron lightly, going for a joking tone.

He didn't respond, his jaw clenched and his eyes hard as he stared at the wall with clenched fists. Hermione was staring at Danielle with a scrutinizing look that made the ravenette squirm.

"Rude," she muttered and looked around, her eyes falling on the people at the table. "Oh hey there, Hermione, do you know where you sent us yet?"

Hermione looked away from Danielle and her eyes flew over the people at the table, the center three causing her to gasp. "Professors?" she asked in shock, mouth open and eyes wide. (It was honestly one of the only times Hermione didn't look perfectly put together. Danielle wished she could've taken a picture and started a new collection.)

Ron unfrosted slightly, _"Tempus,"_ he cast gruffly, moving his wand so the sparks that came out of the tip rested in the shape of clock's hands. _8:27 a.m., Friday, June 20__th__, 1977._

"Oh so it's just 1977, no biggie," Danielle sighed in relief.

"'No biggie'? Danielle, it is the year nineteen seventy-seven." Hermione said slowly, emphasizing the last sentence.

"Yeah, wasn't that just when Mu-" Danielle fell silent, her eyes wide in horror and sudden understanding. "Oh, oh no, that's a biggie."

"Would you care to explain who you are, what you want, and how you got here?" McGonagall's wand was out and pointed at the trio. (Danielle felt a sting of pain and betrayal before she remembered that they were now in 19_77_ not 19_97 _and so McGonagall didn't know them at all.) "And you, specifically," McGonagall gestured to Danielle with a sweep of her wand. "Why do you look like James Potter?"

Hermione looked unsure – _another uncommon occurrence, seriously someone get a camera_. "You see, Professor, um, well," she took the easy route, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Ron eyed the Professors he didn't know at the table warily, hand hovering over his wand that he'd stowed in his pocket. "Ron Weasley," he said gruffly.

"The name is Danielle," said ravenette looked dizzy and slightly drunk. "Danielle Potter is the name and Quidditch is the game." her gaze turned to McGonagall. "To answer your … questions: we want sleep and world peace 'n shit; and Hermione said some timey-wimey spell. Also, I look like James Potter because-"

"They're related," Hermione interjected, "and honestly, Danielle. Language and manners; how hard is it to remember that?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, it is wonderful to meet you three. But I'm afraid that some things still aren't very clear."

Danielle snorted and muttered, "The great Albus Dumbledore not knowing something? Blasphemy," she stumbled on her feet, still unsteady.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We aren't going to dust the cobwebs until we know we can trust everyone in this room."

A woman in a silver robe raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice of words," she stood up. "I understand if the rest of this meeting must be postponed, Headmaster. I must take my leave, as I am well aware the girl doesn't include me in the 'trust room'."

Witches and wizards stood up and followed the first witch out, throwing glances over their shoulders. They were all whispering and Danielle knew that they were talking about what the trio could be doing there and who they really were.

Flitwick attempted to walk out, but Danielle stopped him and pointed to the table where the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress sat. "You stay,"

When the room was empty of all but those who the trio trusted, Danielle set the Map down on the table and sat down in front of it. Hermione and Ron followed suit and sat on Danielle's sides, Hermione on the left and Ron on the right.

"Now that we know 100% that we can trust everyone in this room and more importantly, at this table, let's get down to business." Danielle folded her hands in front of her, eyes completely serious, an expression rare on the daughter of James Potter. "As I said before, my name is Danielle Potter. What I didn't get to finish saying is that I look like James Potter because I am _very closely _related to him."

McGonagall's expression was one of distrust (James Potter was her favorite student, she needed some real proof). Flitwick didn't really look convinced either, but Dumbledore was merely smiling and nodding at Danielle to continue.

"My mother is Lily Evans,"

Now McGonagall looked closer to laughter while Flitwick was the one with narrowed eyes and a severely distrustful look on his face. "Prove it," the diminutive Charms Professor challenged.

_"Familia_ _abore,"_ Hermione intoned, wand pointed at Danielle. **Translation = family tree. **

Lines spread out above Danielle's head, silvery threads connecting her to two other people directly above her. There was a picture of James Potter laughing, his head thrown back. _James Charlus Potter, father of Danielle Lillian Potter and husband of Lily Marie Evans-Potter. _Connected to him was a picture of Lily Evans-Potter, her smiling at someone out of the camera shot. _Lily Marie Evans-Potter, mother to Danielle Lillian Potter and wife to James Charlus Potter. _Directly above Danielle was a picture of her rolling her eyes at someone out of sight with the words: _Danielle Lillian Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, born July 31__st__, 1980 _proving her claims.

McGonagall's mouth closed as Flitwick and Dumbledore looked at the fading family tree with interest.

"And it has been proven," Danielle sniped.

**Oo-oO**

Ron looked around the room, surveying it for around the fifth time. The only (visible) people in the room were McGonagall (and it was good to see her in the land of the living), Dumbledore (good to see him out of a portrait), Flitwick (living, nice), Danielle, Hermione, and himself.

Dumbledore looked like he was in grandfather mode (he wasn't, he was in War Plans mode, Ron knew the difference). Flitwick looked interested in the spell that Hermione had cast on Danielle (Ron knew he was barely restraining himself from asking her all of the questions he had about it). McGonagall, however, was another story.

Her lips were thin lines and her eyes were a little worrying in their intensity, while her demeanor suggested "still disbelieving" and "wants more definite radical proof". (Also maybe a bit of "doesn't want to believe".)

"Now I'm pretty sure Hermione didn't mean for us to end up here." Danielle started talking after the long silence where everyone stared at the words above her head. "But we're going to have to do with it what we can."

Hermione looked guilty, "Especially since the spell is permanent," she whispered, eyes on the table.

_I was hoping she wouldn't say that_, Ron thought with a sigh as Danielle cursed loudly.

McGonagall's lips thinned even more. "And why should we believe you?" Danielle winced and straightened her spine, hiding her emotions from the Head of Gryffindor House. (Hermione bit her lip in worry.)

"You shouldn't trust us, by all means, throw us out to the Death Eaters," Ron said, slightly coldly. "After all, we're strangers in wartime. But at least hear us out."

Flitwick seemed to be taking the redheads words into consideration, while Dumbledore already looked sold (on the outside, on the inside he was probably listing the pros and cons about whether or not they should trust the three teenagers). McGonagall sighed.

"I think we could do that, Minerva; we wouldn't be hurting anything by listening to their stories." Dumbledore stated jovially, looking at his colleague. "After all, what do the Muggles say? Ah, yes, here it is: 'innocent until proven guilty'."

**Oo-oO**

Hermione felt nauseated. Casting a time spell was extremely difficult. Especially if said spell sent you back nearly 21 years in time, to the Seventh Year of your best friend's parent's school career.

Time spells were tricky and abstract. They were based a bit on the ideas of apparition, as you are teleporting yourself somewhere, but instead of it simply being to another place, it was to another time. The spell would send you back however many years it did depending on how much power you fed to the spell. (Time spells also had the added defect of causing the caster to experience any level of nausea and discomfort.)

The group of six had somehow gotten to the topic of how the Golden Trio had arrived in 1977. Hermione didn't know how they'd ended up talking about that, she hadn't been paying attention. (Danielle – _thank god_ – left out the memory viewing, deeming it too private to mention.)

The three Professors looked quite a bit ill at the end of the story, Flitwick's face looking very close to the color green (Hermione thought that was a myth).

Dumbledore was frowning; running a hand up and down his beard – considerably shorter than it was in the future – and the twinkle in his eyes was extinguished. "The ending was worse than I had considered it would be."

"Probably because you didn't bother telling us about the damn Horcruxes until it was almost too late." Danielle muttered bitterly.

Hermione didn't even bother sending her a look of warning. She agreed wholeheartedly.

Dumbledore looked up, "Horcruxes?" he asked with interest.

Ron's eyes flickered over him briefly, and it seemed like he was about to answer, but then he closed his mouth and turned to Danielle slightly. "Would you care to take the floor?"

Danielle frowned at him slightly, but then she looked each of the professors in the eyes. "Tom Riddle had managed to create seven Horcruxes before I killed him." McGonagall's eyes narrowed, and Flitwick gasped. "Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem," - _"You found her missing diadem?!" _\- "The Gaunt Ring, his old 'diary', a snake named Nagini ... and myself."

Flitwick looked even more troubled than before, his momentary excitement extinguished (not fully, however). "A human being cannot be a Horcrux, it's simply impossible."

"Impossibility obviously didn't stop Voldemort." Danielle snapped. "He turned me into a Horcrux the day he killed my mother and father. The day I miraculously turned the Killing Curse back on him at fifteen months. The day his soul splintered from that and the smaller part fled into my scar - a curse scar, made from the Killing Curse - the _Avada Kedavra."_

-Oo-oO-

_**Aaand here's the first chapter of TTTL. (Not to be confused with TTYL.) Um, I want to apologize for the long wait – I have no excuse that you would like to hear. I first wrote the rough version of this chapter in my notebook. **_

_**It took a while (school is picking up speed) and I had the audacity to write it in pen. Pen! Do you know how dangerous that is? (So dangerous.) (I too like to live dangerously.)**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter and I will (hopefully) be uploading the next chapter soon, on an actual schedule. You'll be getting this story as it is written and I hate forcing the words out, so there might be breaks in between that you don't particularly like. The pace in this will also be slower than the 300 mph it was before too! ::::)**_

_**Don't worry. **_

_**(Don't forget to review if you feel like it! Criticism is advised! **__**Por**__** favor, amigos/**__**amigas**__**.) **_

**TheFourEyedWonder**

**(iloveyou!3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello, here we have Chapter Two. I'll be answering all of the reviews sent by people with accounts on PM, from now on, and I'll only post answers to Guest reviews on the story. _**

**_So far the only guest one says update soon, and that didn't happen, so I'd just like to say sorry._**

* * *

**The Time Travelling Lions**

**Chapter Two:**

**~NO-REAL-POV~**

"… so today we will be taking you to Diagon Alley to get all of your supplies for the upcoming school year, and you'll be officially sorted when we get back from our trip." Columba Willis – the Ancient Runes professor + the lady in the silver robe that had left the room first when the Trio had first arrived – finished as the Trio simultaneously finished their breakfast (which was quite a feat for the walking black hole that was Ronald Billius Weasley).

Hermione set down her spoon. "Okay, so when are we going?" she got a glint in her eyes that Danielle and Ron hadn't seen in a while. "And how many books are we allowed to get while we're there?"

Columba grinned, "I like you," she stood up and gestured for the Golden Trio to do the same. "We'll be leaving as soon as we can, and you're getting schoolbooks, plus a little extra that the Headmaster thought you might need."

Hermione's brows furrowed and she chewed on her lip. "So we don't get to pick them?" Danielle queried.

"Oh no, darlings, you do get to pick them. You get five of them, each." Columba and Danielle didn't miss the look Hermione sent Ron that meant _"I'm using your five slots to get more books for me so I can learn more about what things are like in this time, since you'd only use them for books on Quidditch, plus I'm sure Hadara will get whatever Quidditch Encyclopedia she can get her hands on, and she'll let you borrow it"_. Of course, Columba didn't know that that was what the look meant. Danielle barely got the true meaning.

The Apothecary still smelt like hippogriff dung – no change there – but there were different types of cauldron's, and more of some ingredients (that had cost a small fortune in the 1980's but were now extremely underpriced for what the Trio knew they were used for) but less of some that were used in newer potions (which was probably why there were less, more new potions had been introduced around this time: Wolfsbane was one of them – and speaking of that, the Trio had made sure to tell Dumbledore about Ron's … monthly ... beforehand to see if there was somewhere he could stay and get treated after the full moon so that the Marauder's wouldn't figure it out).

Parchment, inks, and quills were procured at the Apothecary, along with a fleeting glance of Lily Evans when the girl had looked up from her basket and met Danielle's eyes; emerald on emerald. Danielle was quick to duck behind a shelf of ingredients after that, and made sure to avoid where the redhead was going (and honestly, her hair made Ron's look orange by comparison).

Lily had been unconsciously leading around two people, plucking supplies off the shelves as she passed them – they were probably her parents; and thinking of them as her grandparents made Danielle's head ache. The older man was eyeing the potions ingredients in his daughter's basket warily, as if they were going to come to life and attack him, and the older woman was smiling indulgently at her daughter, her eyes emerald as well. _So that's where they came from, _Danielle thought, _I wonder if her mum had them as well_. When Lily's eyes darted up again, Danielle slid behind the nearest shelf, hiding her from her mother's unknowingly searching gaze, tracking the store for the pair of eyes that were watching her.

Columba was in line with Hermione; buying everything they needed (parchment, quills, potions ingredients, cauldrons, etc.). Ron was flicking through the supply list, his face showing complete disinterest, but his eyes were flickering over all of the faces of the customers, and cataloging the exits for possible escape routes, taking in all of the shelves and potential disasters that would happen if Death Eaters suddenly attacked.

Danielle peered at her mother from in between potions ingredients and potions books about how to brew the harder potions and how the ingredients reacted and how to counteract certain temperamental reactions. She decided that pictures did Lily Evans no justice. She was even more beautiful in person.

"Danielle," said girl looked over, seeing a very amused Hermione. "We're heading over to Flourish and Blott's." Danielle decided to nod and act like she knew that and that the fact didn't interest her (oh Merlin was she pulling a _Draco Malfoy? _– though the blond git _had _mostly redeemed himself in the end by continuing where Snape pretended to leave off). Danielle decided that she was, in fact, doing a perfect rendition of Malfoy, and pulling it off spectacularly.

Ron looked like he knew what Danielle was thinking when he walked up to the two girls, with the supply list in hand and a smile on his face. "Columba's going to leave us if we don't hurry, you know that right?" he said in an amused tone.

"Well then hurry," Danielle made it out like it was the most obvious solution (and it really was), "she can't leave us if we catch up to her, can she?"

The three reached Columba as she was opening the door to Flourish and Blott's where, upon seeing them, she let out a dramatic groan. "I thought I'd finally lost you three strays," she complained. "But here you are catching wind to my schemes and making my goals impossible."

Danielle gave a high-pitched 'hem' not unlike Umbridge's, and tilted her nose upwards when Columba finished speaking. "I've known your plot since the very beginning, don't fool yourself." she sniffed with an "I'm-Your-Superior" look that most Purebloods wore when speaking to anyone.

Ron nodded with a sympathetic look, "We don't know how she knows everything like she does, but she does."

Hermione looked especially solemn as she clapped her hands together. "It's an ongoing mystery for us," she added.

Columba rolled her eyes, turned her back on the Trio, and walked into the bookstore. The Trio sent each other identical grins as they walked into the shop after the professor, Hermione's eyes automatically going over to the many, many books on the many, many shelves. The brunette dragged her boyfriend behind her as she practically bounced over to the "misc" section of the large bookstore.

Columba and Danielle were left to pick out the three sets of books by themselves, keeping up a running commentary on the titles all the while. (_"Defense Against the Dark, wow, what a title, I'm in awe." "A Historian's Account on the Goblin Wars; I wonder what this could be about." "Charming Your Way Through-" _Danielle was laughing too hard to finish that one.)

There was a curious voice from behind them, a voice that, albeit younger and lighter, was very familiar. "Professor Willis?"

Columba turned to face a boy with sandy brown hair, warm amber eyes, and a face with 3 faint claw marks across one cheek. "Mr. Lupin!" she crowed delightedly, happy to see one of her best students. Danielle, meanwhile, was trying to covertly inch away from the now chatting duo, going slowly as to not gain Remus' werewolf senses' attention.

"How was your summer, Mr. Lupin?" Columba asked, placing the books she'd already picked out in the basket on her arm.

Remus smiled as Danielle slid even further away, paying no notice to the suspicious nature of the stranger's actions. "It wasn't bad," he sounded happy. Danielle cringed. Last time he'd sounded that happy, Sirius had been alive. Her heart panged in her chest and she wondered how she was going to get through a meeting with them. "In fact," Remus continued, "I spent the majority of it at the Potter's."

If Danielle wasn't so busy trying to escape, she would have scoffed and poked fun at how 'educated' his word choices were. It was a wonder that he ever became friends with James and Sirius; and if not for his prankster side, Danielle doubted that they would be (even though they were friends for many more reasons now).

"The Potter's have always been exceedingly kind, Mr. Lupin," Columba smiled. "It wouldn't surprise me if Mrs. Potter invites you to stay there permanently during the holidays." Remus blinked disbelievingly. "In fact, I've had a similar invitation extended to me multiple times throughout my years knowing the Potters."

"Really?"

"Of course!" a man interjected with a laugh, "Dorea and I couldn't let James' Godmother stay away for too long, could we?" his voice was booming.

Danielle was half-hidden behind a rather large bookshelf and had plans to be fully-hidden in a matter of moments, however, when she realized that her grandfather was the one speaking she'd frozen, halfway in the aisle. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the grains of wood on the shelf in front of her. She regained control of her movements just in time to step backwards into the path of a running person. She hit the ground with an "oomph!" and got the wind knocked out of her when the person landed on top of her.

"Oh shit, my bad," the runner apologized with a voice that was distinctly male (a deep, smooth baritone), pushing himself up. Danielle froze once again when she recognized yet another familiar voice. _Three of them in one day, really?_ _I can't be _that _unlucky, can I? _"Are you okay?" Sirius asked her. Younger, carefree, _living and breathing _Sirius Orion Black. Her Godfather who wasn't her Godfather and the man who had died for her but hadn't yet died for her. Sirius, Padfoot, Snuffles, Black, Mutt, _oh shit_ _he was probably expecting an answer._

"If 'okay' means 'flattened into a large pile of dust', then yeah, I'm peachy." she said without thinking. "No thanks to you," she muttered.

"You stepped into _my _path," Sirius said incredulously. Danielle winced. Of course he'd heard her. Dog hearing, remember Danielle?

"I didn't know you were there!" Danielle argued, still lying on the dusty, dirty floor. Merlin knew how many people had walked there, and when the last time it had been cleaned was; but she was lying there like it was the most luxurious surface she had ever fallen on.

"Are you deaf?"

"I wish," Columba muttered.

"Padfoot!" Remus choked out, his voice a mixture of amusement and horror. "At least apologize for trampling her before questioning her hearing." now it was just amusement. _Prat_, thought Danielle.

"Mr. Lupin!" Columba admonished with a small huff of laughter.

"Sirius," the man sighed. "Remus is slightly right. Apologize to the poor girl."

"The poor girl isn't deaf, no matter if I heard the horde of elephants that ran into me or not." Danielle spoke up, pushing herself up off the floor, dusting off her robes, and attempted to walk away, her face turned away from the group. "And anyways, you're right, it was my fault, I should've adjusted my hearing before stepping back." she grabbed the cauldron from beside where she'd fallen.

"What? No – you were right; I shouldn't have run you over." Danielle's eye twitched. _You have to be kidding me_.

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional,"

Sirius sounded like he was pouting, and a stab of _painlosshurt_ shot through Danielle's heart. Her Sirius had done that too, when someone took the blame for something that was equally their faults. "I wasn't aiming to flatten you, no, but I still _did_."

"Are you really arguing over whose fault it is that neither of you were paying attention?" Remus asked. He sounded like he was used to this, but still couldn't understand _why_ Sirius did this. "You are both to blame, there, it's settled."

"Thanks Moony," Danielle could hear the grin in Sirius' voice. She slowly moved to walk away again, but was stopped _once more_ by Sirius. "Hey where are you going?" he (whined) asked.

Danielle's mind raced. "I have to get my books," she blurted. _Shit they're gonna see through that lousy excuse._

As if reading her mind, Columba made a nose of intense disagreement. "No, they're all in your cauldron; we were just finishing getting Hermione's."

Danielle took a deep breath, knowing that Remus could see her nerves and that she really had to get away right then or she would break. "The _others_, I meant." her voice sounded strangled even to her. She wondered what it sounded like to Remus, and how he was judging her heartbeat; _Merlin where was Ron when she needed him ._She could feel the concerned and confused looks on her back as she stood, shaking slightly. _I have to get out of here right now; I have to get out now_.

"Oh," Columba said, "the five extra."

"Five extra?" Remus asked, tearing his eyes away from the panicking stranger.

Danielle stood rigid by the bookshelf. _Why couldn't I have just escaped when I wanted to?_ she wanted to yell. _Why do I have to deal with this now? I'm not ready to face them yet! I might never be! _

Columba nodded behind Danielle. "Uh-huh; you see, Danielle and two others – Ron and Hermione – have been staying at Hogwarts since July 20th, and they arrived without any belongings. Dumbledore's allowing them to get five extra things, though I do believe that they took it as 'five extra books'." at the curious looks she was no doubt receiving – _Columba don't do it_ – Columba elaborated on her second to last sentence– _dammit Columba_. "Their old town had been burnt down by the Death Eater's. I do believe you've heard of the massacre, Charlus?"

Sirius cringed, as did Danielle, who clenched her free hand into a fist, nails digging into her palm.

_Charlus_ sighed, "Those damn activists," his voice was close to a snarl. "I thought there were no survivors." Danielle could feel the weight of his gaze on her shoulders, and so she squared them, ready for their disbelief. "You must feel very lucky to have escaped that."

Danielle couldn't help but give a small, bitter laugh. "Sure I am," she said sarcastically. "Once again, people die and I live. I couldn't be _more_ overjoyed."

"Miss-"

"I'll be looking for those books now, Professor." Danielle interrupted the woman and walked down the aisles, heading for Hermione. She knew that Columba watched her leave until she couldn't see her through the stacks of books.

"Danielle just can't catch a break," the woman sighed. "First her parents are killed, and then her godfather, uncle, and now everyone she's ever known and grown up with."

Charlus sent looks over to the two boys – _young men, _he corrected himself, _far too young for war_. "What did you say her last name was, Columba?"

Columba narrowed her eyes and focused her gaze on Charlus. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that, Charlus. Danielle's last name is Potter."

**Oo-oO**

Danielle, true to her word, did get five extra books along with Hermione, with a definitive promise to exchange them with each other when they finished them.

_A Detailed Guide to Animagi_ was #1 on Danielle's list – it had all of the currently registered Animagi, the steps to become and with _A Self-Updating Dictionary of Curses, Hexes, and Jinxes _as a close second. (The "Dictionary" had the correct pronunciation and wand movements next to the spell, which had motivated the ravenette to get the book in the first place).

_Charmed Encounters_ was all about how to use spell-chains, what ones (already made) were best to use when, how to make a spell-chain, and what spells would be either extremely dangerous together (or do absolutely nothing). To explain the title, there was a section on how to fashion complex and long-lasting glamour's and how to take them apart quickly and efficiently before being killed by the – probably – murderous person under the glamour.

_Classified: Dark Creatures_ was at #4, which an incredibly large – and completely unbiased – range of information on all of the so-called "Dark Creatures". And the book was simply one in a series of books. _Classified: Light Creatures, Classified: Dark Spells, Classified: Light Spells, _and_ Classified: Dark Rituals_ were only some of the many the author had written. Nothing in the book said that the "dark creatures" were "unchangeably evil" either, which made Danielle determined to get more of the books from the series. (Hermione was almost 60% sure that the author was a centuries-old Vampire [coven].)

#5 was _Ancient Languages of Ancient Peoples_, and honestly, Danielle had gotten it mostly because of the name of the book. But she'd also gotten it because it was about Ancient Runes, and if she was being honest, Danielle desperately wanted to learn all she could about the ancient languages, and cursed her younger self's decisions. Runes were used in most everything. Warding, rituals, spell-casting – the motion of the wand was a series of runes compressed into a single movement of the wrist.

Danielle would have bought Quidditch Through the Ages, but it hadn't been written yet – it was published in 1983 – and it was probably for the best as she had a sad feeling she wouldn't be able to play Quidditch this year. How would she afford a broom anyhow? All of her money was back where they'd came from and it wasn't like Danielle could go to Gringott's now and ask to enter her Trust Vault.

Ron, of course, had taken advantage of the 'five extra _things_' and picked out the latest racing broom – which was, coincidentally, the very same kind of broom they had used for practice in their first year. It was the fastest and sturdiest broom on the market, and Danielle was sure that he wasn't going to let anything stop him from being on his House's Team.

_(Ron was sitting on the stool in front of the teacher's table. His feet were resting on the bottom rung of the chair, his arms on his thighs, hunched over like he was in an intense discussion with someone about Quidditch across from him at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, his eyes closed, face serious. _

"_I see," the hat began, "well, then I'd better put you in HUFFLEPUFF!" the choice echoed in the empty Hall.)_

Danielle silently wished that she had made the same choice as Ron, watching him fly around the Quidditch Pitch in no particular hurry. In fact, he was flying upside down. Danielle silently critiqued his posture on the broom as well, though it was difficult to stay in the correct position when you were hanging from a piece of wood and the only thing keeping you up was your thighs holding the broom tightly and your ankles crossed above you.

Hermione was sitting on the bench next to Danielle, buried in a book about Arithmency. (Danielle was definitely going to trade Hermione her book on Ancient Runes for it when she finished it. And then they would put it in their shared books section.) The brunette would look up from her book on occasion, checking for Ron's position in the sky, then smile, and go back to reading. It was sickening, but Danielle had done it many times before with Ginny, so she couldn't exactly say anything. Hermione had already finished three of her five extra books and was working on her third, so it wasn't a surprise when –

(_Hermione sat on the stool, the brim of the hat resting against the bridge of her nose as her head bent towards the ground. Her eyes were closed and her lips pursed. _

"_Well then, Miss Granger, it seems like the only house for you is RAVENCLAW!"_)

Ron lazily pulled off a few (five) loop-de-loops before returning to the normal, right-side-up position, where his posture was immediately straightened out. Danielle let her critiques rest for the moment. He flew over to the stands, dismounting the broom to land beside Hermione. "Is it time for a lunch break yet?"

Hermione smiled, marking her place in the tome. "Honestly Ronald, some people don't have the black hole of a stomach that you do."

Danielle mostly tuned out their bantering as they walked back to the castle. It was partly because it was a little painful to hear them and also because four figures were being led to the Trio by Professor McGonagall. Danielle had a sinking suspicion that she knew who they were, and Ron and Hermione noticed her quietness, following her gaze. "Are they who I think they are?" Hermione asked quietly.

Danielle was desperately wishing that she had something to hide behind as her suspicions were confirmed, and the Elder Potter's and James and Sirius came into focus. They were all staring at her. _Dammit, _Columba.

"Professor," Hermione greeted as the woman stopped the group in front of the Trio. "Who have you brought with you?"

Danielle's eyes were flitting in between the ground and the sky, desperately searching for an escape to magically appear and let her leave this confrontation. She couldn't find one.

_If you can't find one, make one,_ Moody's voice rang through Danielle's mind and she inwardly scowled. A lot of help that little piece of advice would do for her now. The Potters were naturally stubborn and thickheaded and would just track her down another time.

"Miss Granger, Mister Westley," Professor McGonagall started, "these are the Potter's." Hermione and Ron made their faces look surprised and they glanced between Danielle and the Elder's.

"There's more of her?" Ron sounded horrified.

"Oi!" – "What's that supposed to mean?" James and Danielle said at the same time, looked at each other, and quickly looked away again.

"Yes, Mister Westley; now, if you and Miss Granger would follow me." McGonagall motioned to the castle.

_No you can't leave me like this! _

"Uh, actually, Professor," Danielle interjected. "We were just going to explore the castle. We wouldn't want to be the only Seventh Years without a clue as to where we're going." Ron's stomach growled. "And we were also heading to have lunch in the Kitchens."

McGonagall's smile looked dangerously close to smug. "I'm sure you three can meet up again later – after your meeting with the Potters. You have the rest of the summer to explore after all, and that includes the entire month of August. Messrs. Potter and Black could also show you around the castle, and point out all the little shortcuts they've found in their years here."

_Damn you_.

Ron almost grinned, "Sorry Danny-Girl," he said apologetically. "But I don't really want to get on Professor McGonagall's bad side."

_Coward_, she thought with a sigh.

Hermione smiled and patted Danielle on the arm. "We'll see you in a bit, Danielle," she and Ron followed McGonagall back to the castle.

"_If they don't kill me first!" _she wanted to yell after her.

"You're the girl I toppled over the other day," Sirius said shamelessly after a few moments of her and James avoiding looking at the other.

"I know; and, if I remember correctly, you apologized for running me over, but not for landing on my back. I'm hurt, truthfully; you aren't exactly light."

Sirius spluttered while Mrs. Potter – _holy shit it's my grandparents_ – yelled: "Sirius Black!"

Sirius winced. "Sorry," he shrugged, not facing Mrs. Potter's ire.

"Don't say it to Dorea, son, say it to Danielle." Charlus admonished lightly. (_So Sirius really _was _my Uncle, _Danielle thought, _I never knew that he was close to Grams and Gramps Potter_.)

Danielle's eyes strayed to the oddly silent James Potter without her consent. He was looking at her with a frown. She frowned back. He blinked and shook his head slightly. Nobody noticed the interaction.

Sirius straightened and walked towards her. "I'm so very sorry m'lady," he said and took her right hand, sweeping into a bow. "If you would accept my humble apology." he kissed the back of her right hand and then let it go. She understood then what Azkaban had taken away from him. Charisma and arrogance, good looks and charms; Azkaban stole it all along with his future.

"I accept the … apology," Danielle's lips curled into a semi-smile. He was like her Sirius in some respects, however, like the inability to be anything close to modest. "But for some reason I doubt that anything about you is humble."

James nodded, "That's the truest thing I've ever heard anyone say about Sirius." he stepped forwards as Sirius stepped back and held out his hand. Danielle took it – _mother of Merlin I'm shaking my father's hand_ – and James added: "I'm James, by the way."

"Danielle,"

"I know," their hands dropped and James stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking a step backwards.

"I'm aware of your knowledge of my name."

James' eyes narrowed a bit, "How very Slytherin of you," he said dryly.

Sirius scoffed, "Oh come on Pro-"

"Us snakes have to represent too," Danielle interrupted him with a nearly invisible smirk.

_(Danielle closed her eyes. _Pick whatever house you'd like this time; I'm not going to try and sway your opinion, as I know it would be useless. _The hat was silent as it searched through her memories, discarding one after the other in his search for something solid he could use. There was an underlying feeling in all of her memories, however, that quickly helped him make up his mind – if he had one. Danielle would do absolutely anything it took to protect the two people she had left._

"_Good," he mused, "now, better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out into the empty Hall.)_

James and Sirius' mouths dropped open. "No," they breathed.

Dorea and Charlus looked a little shocked until Dorea beamed and clapped her hands together. "Finally," she cheered. "Someone I can share all of my knowledge of the inner workings of Slytherin with!"

Danielle was confused until she remembered that Dorea was born a Black.

Sirius and James still looked dumbstruck.

Charlus was chuckling at the look of pure excitement on his wife's face, and the identical looks of bafflement and horror on Sirius and James' faces. "Maybe this will be good for you two,"

"What?" – "How?"

Dorea and Danielle walked over to the lake while Charlus spoke with the two boys; already starting their discussion on what the younger Potter would need to know about Slytherin and how to survive in the Snake Pit. Politics, unintentionally insulting someone, intentionally insulting someone (a subtle art), connections to have (Horace Slughorn was a definite ally to have in Slytherin), who may actually be trusted, how to tell who would be your second in a duel, everything she would ever need to know.

"Slytherin is a hierarchy, Danielle, with the King and the Queen sitting comfortably at the top. After the monarchs, there are the Seconds; the Seconds usually become the next rulers. Every Seventh Year has a new First Year that they mentor. Expect nobody to care that you are only coming to the school this year when it comes to maintaining your Slytherin appearance and making the House look good. They will also expect you to know Slytherin's Rules."

"What are the rules?"

"_Rule #1: Slytherin's stick together. Any and all disputes inside the House will be held in the Common Room, out of the school's prying, judgmental eyes. Slytherin's must not be seen as divided, at any time._

_Rule #2: Always listen to the King or Queen. The Ruler has the final say in everything. When you leave for breakfast in the mornings, you only go when the Ruler goes, and when the Ruler goes, you follow. You will always defer to the Ruler – though they can be challenged for their throne._

_Rule #3: No Gryffindor is allowed to beat a Slytherin. At anything. Ever. Don't let it happen._

_Rule #4: Subdue your enemy without fighting. Use your words to beat the schoolyard bullies. Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you fight with your fists. Win your fights with cunning; twist their words and throw them back in their faces._

_Rule #5: Never show your true amount of power. Don't let them know what you're capable of. They'll use it to their advantage. If you see someone's true amount of power: use it against them. _

_Rule #6: Showing true emotion is a weakness. Slytherin's will pounce on anything you give them. Don't give them that chance. _

_Rule #7: Never get caught. No Slytherin is going to care if you broke the rules – just don't get caught. _

_Rule #8: Trust no one blindly. Everyone has their faults. Especially Slytherins. They will use your trust against you and stab you in the back. _

_Rule #9: Study time is mandatory. The only people you are ever allowed to be behind academically are Ravenclaw's, and that's because they take knowledge to the next level. _

_And, Rule #10: Weakness is a guise. Wear it when the rest of the school needs to know you're human, but never when you truly feel it._"

Danielle blinked, "That seems like a lot to remember."

"And that was only ten of them, darling. They're the main ten rules that everyone is expected to know, in any way." Dorea smiled at the ravenette.

"Isn't your husband an ex-Gryffindor?"

The two Potter women looked back at the three black-haired males. "Yes, Charlus was a Gryffindor. I, however, was a Black, and it is positively unacceptable for a Black to be in any house other than Slytherin."

Danielle frowned, pretending like she didn't know. "What about Sirius? Isn't he a Black?"

Dorea gave a slight sigh. "Yes, Sirius is a Black. Or was, I can't be sure if he still is; he said that they blasted him off of the Black Family Tapestry. He's a Gryffindor along with James. They've got two other best mates, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; you met Remus briefly at Flourish and Blott's."

Danielle barely stopped her hands from curling into fists at her sides. Her eyes, however, flashed dangerously, and it was pure Potter luck that Dorea was looking away, smiling at James and Sirius.

"Is there anything else I need to know about Slytherin?" Danielle asked, changing the topic easily.

Dorea looked back at Danielle, an almost insulted look on her face. "Of course there is, darling! Slytherin isn't as simple as Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, you know. There are traditions and customs that must be upheld, roles that must be fulfilled. But I thought that maybe all of that could be saved for another time. I stole you from the boys and we should probably head back to them."

Danielle's eyes flickered over to the three Potters (Sirius was simply unofficial), a slightly wary look on her face. James and Sirius (_her _father _and her _godfather_ – they were alive!_) were notorious for their hatred towards anything Slytherin. How would they treat her now that she knew that they were in rival houses? Would they treat her like they treated Snape? Would they hate her even though she was a Potter?

Dorea must have caught on to Danielle's train of thought because the other woman patted her hand with a small smile. "Don't worry about that, Danielle; James and Sirius will get to know you before making assumptions about your character. If they don't like you – which I personally find doubtful- you can rest assured that it isn't because of your house."

Danielle didn't look like she believed her. "It'll be because of my crummy personality and my dreadful sense of humor, then?" she asked sarcastically.

Dorea smirked and started to walk back to where the other three were waiting. "It's at least worth a chance, darling."

Danielle stayed under the shade of the big oak by the lake as she thought about what Dorea had told her. Stark disbelief and quiet hope were fighting in her mind (_they're never going to accept you as who you are – you have to give them a chance, Danielle – they're Gryffindors that were renowned in the future for their cruel pranks towards Slytherins – everybody can change!)_. It took her a while to come to her conclusion.

She walked over to the group very slowly, giving herself ample time to change her mind.

Dorea and Charlus beamed.

James and Sirius had contemplative looks on their faces as she approached.

Sirius seemed to snap out of his daze before James. "Do you know what this means, Prongs?"

James shook his head, "No,"

"We have someone in Slytherin!" Sirius crowed.

James looked confused, but then he grinned. "We have a spy on the inside!" the dup high-fived, both laughing, already discussing all the pranks they could lay now that they had someone who could sneak things in easier than they could.

"Shouldn't you first ask the Slytherin in question?" Charlus questioned the two boys with an amused look on his face, raising an eyebrow at their abrupt stop in discussing a wide-scale prank on all the houses.

They shared a look, "Like she would say no," Sirius scoffed, arrogance dripping from every word. "Who would give up the chance to be in cahoots with the Marauders?"

"The who?"

James grinned and walked forwards, pulling Sirius behind him as he went. "You mean you haven't heard of us?"

Danielle nodded, "I do mean that,"

Sirius shook his head in mock second-hand-embarrassment. "Oh you poor dear," he clucked his tongue (reminiscent of the Matron of the Hospital Wing). "You _must _be educated as soon as possible."

Danielle heard Dorea and Charlus laughing as she was dragged away, ignoring his indignant splutters.

**Oo-oO**

When the assembled Potter's finally crashed into the Great Hall later that day, James and Sirius were whooping as Danielle described – in great detail – how she'd gotten onto her Quidditch team in First Year. _I can't believe talking to the younger versions of two men who died for me is this easy. It's probably going to seem crazy when I'm trying to fall asleep later. And I'll screw up the next meeting trying to over think it._

Sirius looked awed as Danielle finished her tale – and now that she wasn't talking, she felt distinctly nervous and slightly terrified (_I am going to screw this up I know it_). "You pulled off a Wronski Feint at the age of eleven?"

Danielle nodded, smirking.

James grinned delightedly, and Danielle felt herself relaxing. "So far, you have got to be the coolest cousin I've ever met. And now that we know you like to play, you have to come over to the Manor and play Quidditch with Sirius and me sometime this summer! See how good you are in person."

"Can you live up to your expectations?" Sirius asked dramatically, trying to look mysterious, but he gave up in a few seconds and let his face split into a large smile. "What other dangerous Quidditch moves are you good at?"

Danielle paused, alternating between dragging her fork around in her mashed potatoes and actually eating them as she thought back to the days she'd spent flying with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "I forget the name, but have you heard of the move where a Seeker jumps off of their broom to catch the Snitch, but before they hit the ground someone from their team catches them and then they chase down the other broom?"

James' mouth dropped. Thankfully he'd already swallowed his food. "Torrington's Tag Team?" he breathed.

Danielle's eyes lit up. "That!" she nodded, taking a bite of her potatoes. "There's Regina's Rag Doll – it's usually for chasers, you get thrown through the hoop holding the Quaffle; Steno's Surprise Twist – it's when you pull up out of a Wronski Feint and cause the other person to fall off of their broom; and there's this one where a player – Seeker, usually – is standing up on the edge of their broom and they fly around like that. Though that might just be something I broke my wrist trying in Second Year during a match."

Sirius was staring at her in surprise. "You were flying your broomstick like a Muggle surfboard?"

"In Second Year?"

Danielle nodded.

"Merlin's beard," James and Sirius muttered together. "You have to teach us your ways, Danny!"

Danielle had to physically force down the enormous grin that threatened to pop up onto her face without spoken consent. Instead, she settled for a superior, smug look and said: "I know."

Hermione rolled her eyes from where she was sitting down the table, and closed her book. Her plate disappeared from the table and she turned to look at the group of three Potter's. "Do you have any other words than 'I know' in your vocabulary today, Cloak? It's a little infuriating, to be frank."

Danielle couldn't fight back her smirk, and she heard Ron groan before she said: "I know."

Hermione glared at her. "Danielle Lillian Potter," she hissed without heat.

Danielle adopted a knowing look and sighed, "I know," she said with a tone of defeat.

Hermione threw a spoon at her.

**Oo-oO**

"I have one word of advice, Danny." James said as he was leaving the castle after dinner. "Don't mention or do any of those tricks you told Sirius and me about in front of Mum."

"Got it,"

The group of five descended the steps and walked down the path to the gates of Hogwarts. Sirius and James were laughing while telling Charlus and Dorea about what they'd showed Danielle about the castle.

Danielle stood in the doorway of the school until they reached the gates. James looked back before they all apparated away, and she swore she saw him smile.

**Oo-oO**

"Why do Ron and Hermione call you Cloak sometimes?" Sirius asked one day during a lazy stroll around the castle.

"Why do you and James call each other Padfoot and Prongs?" Danielle countered.

The two boys looked at each other. "I doubt it's the same reason," James said finally.

Sirius changed the topic to the shocking Quidditch game that had happened three days prior, between the Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United. "The Harpies smashed them into the ground!" he exclaimed. "Puddlemere's never going to win the championship now, and I'm going to owe Remus ten galleons."

"What's so bad about owing him ten galleons?"

"It isn't the galleons, Danny; Moony's going to lord this over me until I die!"

James grinned, "And even then he'll pester you about it in the afterlife."

"Oh shut up, Prongs."

**Oo-oO**

_**Hey, it's me again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wrote it in the notebook first again, so it took awhile, but then again I did have like half of this typed up for a week before I finished it so … sorry?**_

_**I realize that not much is happening in the story yet, and that's because I'm trying to make this one slower than the last. The original was like Fetch in Infamous: Second Son. Quick, non-stop, and hard to understand. **_

_**So bear with me here, please. Next chapter is another trip to the Alley, and more POV's, since most of them are going to be third person limited with Danielle as the limit. **_

_**(Don't forget to review, lovelies. But only if you want. Constructive criticism is beamed upon!)**_

_**Don't worry.**_

**TheFourEyedWonder**

**(iloveyou!3)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_My internet is back up! If you'd like, read the real author's note at the bottom!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about this story. Like approximately zero things. **

**The Time-Travelling Lions**

**Chapter Three:**

**~THIRD PERSON LIMITED POV~**

Lily Evans was confused.

James Potter had relentlessly pursued her ever since Third Year, not learning that she wasn't interested – mainly because he bullied her best friend; he wasn't all that bad and he was goddamned cute, but whenever he saw her his arrogance levels flew through Gryffindor Tower's roof – and she had gotten accustomed to his constant, stubborn presence wherever she went. It was sad, yes, but it was true. James showered her with – mostly – unwanted compliments and date invitations, while strictly calling her by her last name only after she snapped at him for calling her 'Lily-flower'. But now – _now_ – he wasn't even acknowledging her existence. He and Black were hanging out with a girl outside of the ice cream parlor.

They were sitting at a table with a red umbrella offering them shade from the sun, talking and laughing like they'd known each other forever. The girl had a mostly untouched Butterbeer in front of her and as Lily watched, Potter stole it and drank half. When he put it down he was wearing a smirk topped with Butterbeer froth.

"Hey!" she protested, snatching it back. "I was drinking this!" she seemed half-hearted at best.

"Not fast enough, Danny-girl." Potter shot back with a grin as the girl shook her head and wiped the brim of the bottle with her sweater sleeve. "I'm a chaser, my reflexes are" – he slapped back the Galleon that Sirius had thrown at him – "like lightning."

"James I'm a Seeker – my reflexes are better than yours. If you got my drink, it's because I pitied your Butterbeer-less self." the girl rolled her eyes and took a swig from the bottle. "So, you're welcome,"

Lily felt an ugly thing rear its head in her chest as she kept on watching what was happening in front of her. Black was laughing at the look that must have on the girl's face, and Potter was pretending to be annoyed, rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"Yeah sure, Danny, keep fooling yourself, it's only a matter of time before you come around." Potter sniffed and tilted his nose up, with Black following his lead, only with a giant grin.

"To a side filled with Gryffindors? Not likely. Snakes and lions just don't get along, see." the girl pretended to be demonstrating a point by gesturing between herself and Potter.

Lily sat up straighter. The girl was a Slytherin? And Potter and Black were grinning at her like they'd known her since birth? Something was going on.

Lily had absolutely no idea who the girl could be.

Her eyes narrowed on the girl. Her hair was a mess, curly and wild, with strands coming out of her braid even as she only shook her head slightly. The girl was at least pretending to try to hold it back with a silver and gold headband. Her sweater was a dark green and looked to be hand-made, and worn a lot. It was hanging loosely around her, and her dark-washed jeans were tucked into a pair of deep brown boots.

Lily took a moment to admire her fashion choices – Alice would be appalled, the flowy dresses and heels girl that she was – so Lily instantly approved.

The girl took another drink from the bottle of Butterbeer, seeming to try and drink it slowly, to mess with Potter. "So, Jamie, when are your other friends going to show their faces? I still haven't met them and I'm starting to think that you don't want me to corrupt them."

Black snorted, "Like that would happen," and Potter made an affronted noise before frowning.

"Peter said he couldn't make it, family emergency or something, I think it has to do with his sister." Potter looked down at his watch – _probably his father's_, Lily thought, _pureblood wizards seemed to have a coming of age thing about that_. "But Moony should be here by now." his frown became more pronounced and he turned around to look at the crowd passing behind them, searching for a sight of Lupin.

(And Lily really didn't understand why they insisted on calling Lupin that god-awful nickname. She knew he was a werewolf, but did they really have to dub him with a name that was most certainly a dead giveaway.

Honestly, Potter and Black could be so dumb at times for how intelligent they seemed when they actually tried.)

Black chose to peruse the area in front of them for Lupin, trusting the girl and Potter to see to the area behind him as his eyes swept around the small storefront area before his eyes landed on her and he grinned. Lily instantly pretended to be reading the book she had out in front of her, not even daring to look up through her hair. (What a Gryffindor she was.)

"James, my fellow trickster, I have found a suitable replacement for our misplaced Moony."

Lily's head twitched and she tightened her hand on her ice cream. She still refused to look up, though she did decide on sneaking a quick glance through her eyelashes. Potter was looking at her with a little confusion – _maybe he was wondering how he didn't notice her before, but no_ – he looked over at the girl who was now leaning back in her chair and casually sipping at her Butterbeer.

"Your eyes look exactly like Evans'." he frowned, eyebrows creased.

Lily internally scoffed. She knew that having emerald colored eyes was rare and that the probability of the girl having eyes "exactly like her own" was close to none.

But then the girl turned around and Lily almost choked on a raspberry. The girl's eyes went wide. Her emerald eyes. Eyes that – even from this distance – looked pretty much exactly like hers.

The girl was an almost perfect replica of Potter – except her eyes, which were a mock copy of Lily's (in color and size), her nose (slightly smaller and wider), and her skin tone. She was darker than Potter when it came to that, and Lily took a moment to realize that the girl was sizing her up too.

The girl smiled and waved when she noticed Lily noticing. "Hello," she called politely.

Lily's eyebrows creased and she couldn't even find it in herself to smile back. "Hello?"

Potter grinned, "Evans! Darling Evans! I am so sorry I didn't see you before, truly, you have my greatest apologies." his grin turned towards the girl again and the ugly monster in Lily's chest howled. "This is my cousin" – _fucking hell are you kidding me_ – "Danielle."

Lily tried to morph her face into a shocked expression instead of the "just kill me" mortified expression that she felt she should be wearing. She stared at Potter in confusion, which wasn't fake. "You have an aunt?" she tried to pull the subject away from her.

Potter's grin didn't falter even in the slightest and the girl – _Danielle, her name is Danielle, Lily; Merlin pull yourself together_. "Not that I know of. Somebody probably had a child that they told no one about."

Black laughed at the affronted look on the – _**Danielle's**__, Jesus Christ Lily, her name is Danielle_ – girl's face. "It happens, Danny, don't worry. You wouldn't be the first."

_Danielle_ scowled at him and tossed a Butterbeer cap at his face just as a new figure joined the party.

"Sorry I'm late," Lupin's voice made the four jump and he held up his hands in a surrendering gesture when Black tossed the Butterbeer cap at him next. "I got held up at Flourish and Blott's."

Black snorted, catching the Butterbeer cap when it was thrown back, "Caught up, huh?"

Lily smiled behind her ice cream – which really needed her attention as it was beginning to melt all over the napkin she had wrapped around the cone part.

Potter laughed.

Lupin smiled unrepentantly, "Exactly, Sirius."

Potter's eyes darted over to Danielle and then he stood up and walked around the table to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Lupin watched in confusion until he saw both of the Potter's at once.

_Does this mean I'll have to call the – _**DANIELLE**, Lily, her name is Danielle_ – girl Potter as well? Because that can and will get messy_, Lily thought absentmindedly as she watched Lupin's face morph into that of extreme shock.

"Mother of Merlin," Lupin breathed. "You looked like twins."

"Actually, Moony, I'm her father." Potter said seriously.

Danielle spewed Butterbeer all over the table and Black yelped as he jumped up. She was choking and coughing and she turned slightly to punch Potter in the stomach and glare up at him. He, for the most part, looked extremely amused and confused before he looked back to Lupin.

"We actually could be, but probably not. Mum and Dad would've said by now."

Black sighed. "But can you imagine? It'd be like having two of James."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to intrude but I highly doubt that Danielle" – Lily just barely caught herself before saying 'the girl', what was wrong with her today – "is an exact replica of Potter on the inside."

Lupin looked over at her. "I honestly hope that's true for the sake of everybody at Hogwarts."

Danielle and Black laughed as Potter spluttered in fake outrage. Lily smiled, catching Danielle's eye. The girl winked at her. Lily's smile grew.

* * *

Hermione's brain was racing. She was in the library – _of course_ – writing out a plan on how to get all of the Horcruxes without Voldemort noticing. The diadem would be easy, as it was in the Room of Requirement and therefore, theoretically, always in reach. Adding to that, the Trio also didn't have to worry about Nagini or Danielle being a Horcrux this time around.

The list of Horcruxes (easiest to get to hardest to get) was as follows:

Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem – at the school, Room of Requirement, ask Danielle to find

Gaunt Ring – under a floorboard in the Gaunt shack, also the Resurrection Stone, hidden behind a modified Imperius Curse, use caution

Slytherin's Locket – on an island in the middle of nowhere, locked under a dais that needed all of the potion in it to be drunk before it would appear, on an island in the island, surrounded by a lake of Inferi, but reachable as long as you don't try to get into the bloody water, for Merlin's sake Danielle, maybe don't bring Danielle

Hufflepuff's Cup and Tom Riddle's Diary – where the bloody hell are these two anyway, for fuck's sake

(Hermione thought that she was maybe spending too much time around Danielle as she erased the explanation for the cup and the diary.)

The Trio would have to wait to find the last two Horcruxes until either Malfoy or Bellatrix started acting even more smug and power-hungry than before.

Ron was sitting across from Hermione, ignoring her frantic scrawling on her parchment, seemingly completely relaxed as he flipped through _Quidditch Through the Ages_, but Hermione could see the line of tension in his shoulders and the way his eyes would occasionally dart across the room. She saw it because she was doing it too. Nobody comes out of a war unscathed, and Hermione dimly thought that Moody would be proud of them before turning her attention back to her parchment.

Danielle was currently out with the Potter's, connecting with her 'estranged family' (it wasn't a complete lie). The savior couldn't stop smiling the last time she had gone out with them. Hermione was happy that her sister was happy, but couldn't help wondering how long it would last. James Potter and Sirius Black were notorious for their long-standing hatred for all things Slytherin and – by _their_ genius extension – Death Eaters. When Danielle started being in close quarters with other Slytherin's, what were the two going to do?

Danielle was happier than Ron and Hermione had seen her in a long while (they hadn't seen her smile that since they'd still had Ginny with them), and Hermione wanted it to last as long as it could before her smile diminished again. But, if she got too used to having them around and being a family with them, it would hurt all the more if (_maybe_ when) they dropped her.

Hermione remembered all too well the days and nights following Ginny's death. Danielle didn't cry, she shook soundlessly as she held the redhead's cold hands and wordlessly begged her to come back. She didn't leave Ginny's corpse. She woke up screaming if she even fell asleep in the first place. Hermione would wake up screaming if she dreamed about it.

Ron dropped _Quidditch through the Ages_, jolting Hermione out of her thoughts. His voice was rough when he spoke, like he knew what she had been thinking about. "What plan do we have beyond 'destroy Horcruxes, kill Tom, and don't let the Potters die'?"

Hermione shook her head, her curls flying. "We don't," she admitted, licking her lips. "That's what I'm trying to figure out – the rest of the plan."

Ron leaned forwards on his elbows, eyes intent on Hermione. "How about – a. get the Horcruxes we can currently with the help of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick, b. get good scores on our NEWT's, c. join the Order, d. eventually get the rest of the Horcruxes, and e. kill Tom; all of that in no specific order." he cringed. "Morgana that isn't any better."

"Well, not exactly," Hermione started to pack up her things. "It gives us goals to work towards, good NEWTs and join the Order." she shouldered her bag. "We're going to have to keep up with our training as well," she noted.

Ron stood up too, taking her bag from her and tucking his book into it. "We can use the Room of Requirement to conjure up what we need and book to teach us Dark-ish spells. We already know that there's no fairness in war. If they want to fight dirty we will too."

Hermione linked arms with him as they walked out the door. "Lunch?"

* * *

Danielle wondered what Ron and Hermione were up to at the castle without her. Half a second later she wished she hadn't. But they were dating, after all, and they had every right to do whatever they wanted to. And if they were – good for them. There wasn't a law that said they couldn't (actually there was but Danielle was conveniently ignoring it for the time being).

Hell, if Ginny had been there, Danielle knew that they would be –

Hopefully, they weren't, though, because Danielle was about to Floo back to Hogwarts and she really didn't want to walk in on something again.

Sirius was pouting on the sofa, trying to will Danielle to stay by acting like a puppy stuck in a human body. (He was unfairly good at it too – though that was probably because he could turn into a dog, so he was naturally good at making that face.) James was pouting too, but Danielle knew that he wanted to talk to the other Marauder's about her, so it was half-hearted at best. Remus and Peter couldn't make it before 4, and it was only 3:30.

Danielle felt a little glad for feeling grateful. She still hadn't "met" Peter yet – which really was a good thing, because Danielle didn't know if she could make it through the meeting without cursing him, which was something that she was sure her "cousin" and his best friend Sirius wouldn't appreciate.

Yeah, yeah, Peter hadn't done anything yet and he was still an innocent almost adult, but Danielle couldn't just forget what he did in the future. She just needed to get used to the idea of him. Sure. She was going to go with that. James and Sirius – _Merlin it was so weird thinking of them as James and Sirius_ – always had plenty of stories about their adventures as Marauders, and all of them included Peter.

Peter, who, according to James and Sirius, was incredibly brave and a mighty fine lookout (_not to mention one of their best friends, Merlin's balls_), and really could not wait to meet James' new-found cousin.

Danielle had just grabbed a handful of Floo powder when Dorea burst into the room. "Oh darling, don't go just yet. Charlus and I have something for you in the kitchen." Danielle let the powder slip through her fingers, cursing her luck as she felt her escape growing further and further away from her.

"Alright, I'm coming," Danielle yelped when James and Sirius both stood up to pull on her arm, intending to drag her to the kitchen if she stood there much longer. They trailed behind her as she meandered into the kitchen after Dorea, wondering if her grandmother had made more treacle and intended to "put some meat on her bones" like Mrs. Weasley had.

(Fire exploded behind her eyelids and Danielle was thrown backwards. She dimly heard Ron screaming and Hermione fall into hysterics, but she was trying to remember what Mrs. Weasley had said about her family in sixth year, when Death Eaters had set their house ablaze. _"We're a tough bunch Danielle, it'll take more than a little fire to take us out_." Danielle couldn't believe that Mrs. Weasley had lied to her.

Ron was still screaming when Danielle sat up and stared at the flames that had enveloped Shell Cottage. The flames that had so easily consumed the house were still burning brightly, and Danielle hoped that it had been quick. She remembered what Mrs. Weasley had mouthed to her as she ran towards the cottage.

"_Goodbye._")

"Danielle!"

The girl jerked back to the present. "Yes?" she realized that Charlus was standing in front of her, looking worried as Dorea panicked in the background. "I'm sorry; I spaced out."

Charlus stood up, "You don't need to apologize, Danielle," he said and patted her shoulder. They both ignored the fact that Danielle could feel a tear trailing down her cheek and off of her face.

Danielle hastily wiped the wet trail it had left behind dry and acted like one of her cheeks wasn't a splotchy red now. "So, what did Dorea say you had for me again?"

Charlus leaned back against the table, crossing his arms (_oh please don't bring up the tear_). "Albus tells us that your birthday is the 31st of July."

Danielle tensed. "Huh, why would he do that?"

"The thirty-first is in three days, Danielle," Charlus looked disappointed.

"I know that," Danielle tried to act nonchalant by crossing her arms and leaning back against the doorway. She had forgotten that James and Sirius had followed her in.

"Your birthday is in three days? Cor, Danielle, why didn't you say anything?" Sirius looked appalled. "If you were born 1960 like James and I, you'll be turning 17! That's every witch and wizard's coming of age!"

"I know that, too." Danielle rocked back on her heels. "I don't see why it's that important. My birthday hasn't ever really been a special event before, why would it be now?" Danielle wished she hadn't said that. Looking at the four Potter's faces she really wished she hadn't of said that.

"Why hasn't your birthday been a special occasion before?" Dorea stepped in front of Charlus and closer to her, reminding Danielle that she had been a Slytherin when she was in school, and causing the younger girl to accidentally back into the wall.

"Uh, well, you see, I lived with my mum's sister and her husband and son. They didn't really like the idea or magic, or me, or having a magic user in their house? So they kind of ignored my existence?" There, that was at least a small portion of the truth. It wasn't that bad. At least they didn't know about the beatings. Or the unrelenting "chores". Or Dudley's gang. Merlin, Danielle really hoped that Charlus wasn't a Legilimens, because if he was Danielle was so screwed.

Charlus crossed his arms – _oh, fuck, please don't be a Legilimens, please_. "What exactly do you mean by 'ignored your existence'?"

Dorea nodded. "Yes, I believe we all want an expansion on that explanation, young lady."

"If this is what it's like to have worried parents, thank Merlin I've never had any to watch any of my Quidditch matches." Danielle blurted, right before internally cursing herself into oblivion. _Why would you say that you idiot?_ "Fuck," she muttered. "I meant" – _shit _– "what I was trying to say was, um," Danielle snapped her fingers, "my aunt didn't like magic because my mum had magic and she didn't and she got jealous and let her bitterness spread to her husband and son. That's the end of that story and I am going to go now." she spoke like an eleven year old Hermione, all of the words rushed and in a hurry to get out of the way so something else could follow.

James and Sirius blocked her way and shook their heads. James looked angry. Sirius' jaw was locked.

"Bloody fuck," Danielle muttered again before turning hesitantly to face the elder Potter's in order to escape the looks on James and Sirius' faces. It wasn't much better on the other side.

Dorea looked stricken – though if it was from what Danielle had said or the language she'd used while saying it was anybody else's guess – and Charlus looked like he'd aged a hundred years through the time it took for Danielle to stumble through her little explanation.

She crossed her arms stubbornly and raised her chin. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it. If you feel the need to go yell at my aunt and uncle and cousin you can wait until you die because that's when you'll meet them." _But will they? I mean, they don't know me yet. I'm technically not their niece anymore. _

Dorea's eyes narrowed before she tugged Danielle over to her and enveloped her in a hug. It was looser than Mrs. Weasley's hugs, like Dorea wanted to give her room to get out if she was uncomfortable. It was like the hug Dudley gave her when he told her that she wasn't a waste of space; kind of hesitant, but well meaning.

Danielle uncrossed her arms and patted the woman's back. "What is this for?"

"Can't I just hug family?" Dorea sniffed as she stepped back, reminiscent of Narcissa Black when she told Voldemort that Danielle was dead (she had been tortured when Danielle had ran him away at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts).

"Well, yes I suppose you can. But I'm a family member you've only known for a week. You've known _about_ me for eight days but you've only _known_ me for a week." she rocked on her heels. "So what was that for?"

"I felt that you needed it," Dorea gave her another hug, this one quick and tight. "And I may have needed it as well."

"Mum does that, just a warning for the future." James spoke up from the doorway. "If she feels like you need a hug she'll do it, no matter who is in front of you."

Danielle turned so she was facing him, "What? Did she hug you in front of Lily Evans? Is that why you sound so 'Merlin-Mum-Why' right now?"

Sirius grinned, "See, Prongs! We all told you that you were spectacularly obvious, and you didn't listen."

Danielle scooted backwards until she was standing next to Charlus and Dorea and watched James and Sirius bicker like siblings. _They are brothers_, Danielle thought. "So," Danielle turned her head to look at Dorea. (_Her grandmother, Merlin she never thought she would meet her grandmother.)_ "What was it that you and Charlus had for me?"

Danielle didn't know if she had imagined the disappointment that flashed in Dorea's eyes, but if she didn't she didn't know what it was for. Dorea covered it up with a smile quick enough anyways. "Oh, that's right. Boys!" James and Sirius stopped mid-argument and turned to her expectantly. "Danielle hasn't yet received her _first _gift. I say first because now that I know you haven't received a proper present in say, sixteen years, you are going to be showered in presents on the days leading to your birthday."

Danielle opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by James. "Oh Merlin Danielle, you are going to drown in gifts."

"I don't need gifts," she managed to protest.

"No, but we want you to have them," Charlus said casually, picking something up off of the counter behind him, "and I don't think my wife agrees with you. Happy birthday, Danielle."

He held out a broom.

A broom.

They had gotten Danielle a broom.

She almost cried.

"Now you can play Quidditch matches against us, Danny. Show us your moves." Sirius grinned.

_He must've known, the prat._

* * *

Danielle's left eyebrow twitched. _This is getting ridiculous_.

She had just woken up, yawned, stretched, grabbed her glasses and sat up. And there, right in front of her bed, was what looked like a closet full of clothes hanging in midair. There were casual shirts, shorts, trousers, nice blouses and skirts, a couple of pairs of overalls, fancy and casual dresses, a pretty big selection of cloaks trainers and heels, leggings, two Weird Sisters tees, some tie dye tees, flower crowns (they were probably Sirius' idea); basically anything that Danielle could have ever wanted to wear. Hanging in front of her bed.

"_For Merlin's sake!"_

* * *

Hadara had only wanted a sandwich.

She'd popped off to the Kitchens to get a snack after laying on the big rock by the Black Lake with Ron and Hermione. Instead of getting a tiny bite to eat, she had been ambushed by the House Elves. There was a full size feast in front of her.

"Misters Potty and Blacks asked us to make this for you, Missus Potty." one elf had said earnestly when she'd asked what it was all for. They'd all blushed horribly when she'd thanked them profusely and sat down to eat and chat with them for an hour.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Danielle sat up sleepily, warily eyeing the fuzzy outline of something in front of her bed. She didn't want to put on her glasses to see what it would be.

It was moving side-to-side a bit, as if it was a person shifting from foot-to-foot. She hesitantly reached for her glasses on her end table. As she slipped them out she found a smiling Dorea standing at the foot of her bed.

"Happy Birthday, Danielle!" her grandmother exclaimed happily. "I can't believe you're already of age."

"Don't worry," she muttered grumpily. "I'll be back for Christmas,"

Dorea laughed, "Of course you will!" After that she shoved a change of clothes into Danielle's arms and pushed her off into the direction of the bathroom. "Now go, go, and hurry up. We have a lot of things to do today and we're starting as soon as we can."

Danielle groaned and set off for the showers.

"Oh, and Danielle!" Dorea called as she left the room. "Don't be shocked when you see what's on the counter, darling!"

Danielle bolted as soon as Dorea left the room. She let the clothes fall out of her arms and tugged the door open, quickly evading it as she jumped around and darted into the room, only to stop still after the first step. The door slammed into the wall behind her.

She fell to her knees.

There, on the counter, was Hedwig.

_**Hello dear readers, I am very sorry it has taken so long to post again. As I am typing, my internet is down. Has been for a week. I don't know how long it's going to last. I hope not much longer. **_

_**Also, just a random question: **_**How many of you guys are in Marching Band? **_**I am, and I love it; I'm going to miss my section leader, though, since he's a senior and will be leaving after this year. Marching Band takes a lot out of your time. I have a band camp tomorrow from 8-5 and championships the next week. However, I know you don't care about any of that. **_

_**Here's the chapter. I have some rough outlines for the next few chapters. The next one features Danielle's birthday adventures, and maybe something else, I'm not sure yet. Message me if you have an idea! August is going to fly by in the next chapter and suddenly it'll be September first. **_

_**(Don't forget to review, darlings. If you want, I mean, you don't have to. You are under absolutely no obligation to. But I'd love some constructive criticism if you have any!)**_

**TheFourEyedWonder**

**(iloveyouall!3)**


End file.
